


10 days?

by BCBoo



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCBoo/pseuds/BCBoo
Summary: I wrote a tiny Christmas/New Year ficlet and forgot to publish it! Just a small bit of fluff.Rafael usually spends the holiday period abroad, Sonny's not too happy about that.





	10 days?

“Do you have to go?” Sonny was sitting cross legged on Rafael’s bed. His hair could best be described as bed hair. He was wearing a deep red hoodie and his PJ trousers. He gave Rafael his best puppy dog eyes.

“Sonny…we’ve been through this.” Rafael neatly folded a t-shirt and put it in his suitcase. “It’s only 10 days.”

“10 whole days” Sonny sighed.

“You’ll barely notice I’m gone.”

“That’s a lie and you know it.”

“Yes, but it won’t be as bad as you think.” He continued packing. “Besides it’s Christmas, I’m sure there are plenty of Carisi family gatherings that will keep you busy.” It was the day before Christmas Eve and only 12 hours until Rafael’s flight. He didn’t normally leave packing until this late but Sonny had been all kinds of distracting recently.

“I wish you could come to them with me.”

“Really? And who will you introduce me to first? Your cousin the Catholic priest? Or your bigoted Granny? I know none of them are super detectives like you, but they might figure out I’m not just a ‘friend from work’” He did air quotes to emphasise the point.

“Yeah yeah, I know you’re right, I’m not ready for that conversation just yet. But do you have to flee the country?” Rafael let out a loud laugh.

“I’m not fleeing the country. You know my Mother spends Christmas with family in Florida and you know I’m not welcome there.” Rafael’s family hadn’t specifically disowned him when he came out as bisexual many years earlier, but they made it clear he should probably stay in New York when the Barba’s got together. Rafael was just glad it didn’t seem to have affected his mother’s relationship with the family. “Years ago I decided to go on holiday one year rather than sitting at home alone and it’s become habit. It’s nothing personal.”

“Fine.” That came out slightly more dramatic than Sonny intended but it amused Rafael, he couldn’t help but smirk. “Just promise me next time you go on holiday you take me with you.”

“I don’t think I can put up with you pouting over my suitcase again so you’ve got a deal.” Sonny smiled at his boyfriend. Then frowned again.

“10 days though…”

“Yes 10 days. I booked this holiday long before we started dating Sonny, I couldn’t see any reason to be in New York for Christmas or New Years at the time” The frown continued “Even that frown isn’t going to convince me to sit here, alone, on Christmas day just you can pop over the day after.”

“I wanted to kiss you on New Year’s.”

“You’ll have to settle for kissing me in the New Year.”

“Start as I mean to go on I suppose.”

What Sonny didn’t know was that Rafael had changed his holiday so instead of coming back on the 2nd of January he’d be back on the 28th of December. He’d already planned to turn up on Sonny’s doorstep unannounced and was more excited about that than the beach he was going to spend the next 5 days lounging on. A further surprise was going to be the day after he got back, while Sonny was at work Rafael planned to cook them a Christmas roast dinner with all the trimmings. It had been pointed out to him by a friend a while ago that he must love Sonny as he was the only person he wasn’t related to that he ever cooked for.

One of Sonny’s friends always threw a big New Year’s party that Rafael knew Sonny was planning to reluctantly go to as he was going to be alone, but Rafael also knew all Sonny really wanted on New Year’s was to be alone with him so that plan would quickly change.

“Fine, you can go on your stupid holiday.”

“Well thank you, I’ll be sure to let my travel agent know Detective Carisi has approved my holiday. Maybe you can give me a note for border patrol?”

“Alright, enough of the sarcasm. Are you nearly done packing? I want to take you out to dinner for our last meal together of the year.”

“I’ll be done by the time you get changed.” Sonny looked at Rafael quizzically then looked down at what he was wearing.

“Oh yeah. You’ve got until I look respectable to finish.” He jumped of the bed, gave Rafael a quick kiss then went to find some clothes.

“Could be a while then.” A sarcastic laugh came from behind him, Rafael couldn’t help but smile. He’d noticed his sarcastic side was rubbing off on Sonny, the amount of sarcasm dripping off that laugh made him very proud. He closed the suitcase and wondered if Sonny had noticed he’d only packed half as much clothing as he was supposed to need. Rafael did one last check that he had all the documents he needed for the flight tomorrow knowing he wouldn’t get another chance before Sonny drove him to the airport. He knew Sonny would demand nothing less than his complete attention for the next 12 hours, and Rafael was more than happy to give it to him.


End file.
